vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Folgen
Summary Folgen was an otherworlder, and the head of the Knight Corps of the Farmus Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Folgen Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Several decades old Classification: Otherworder |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts and Skilled Swordsman (As the Champion of Farmus and at the same time, the head of the Farmus Royal Knight Corps that houses with elites, he should be skilled as a knight and superior to the forces he leads), Automatic Translation (Magic Sense can translate languages automatically), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (via Magic Sense), Information Analysis (Spearhead gives him insight to the force he's leading), Body Puppetry (Can forcefully control his troops under his command), Power Absorption (Can select and obtain the skills of any dead members of his own troops that he's leading within his vision. However, he can only gain a limited number of skill) |-|Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them. Folgen is an Otherworlder that was summoned by the Farmus Kingdom. Their soul is strong enough to withstand the stress of the summoning process that drags the person from another world in a different universe across the realms.), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than Ifrit) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Spearhead:' A unique skill which gives special insight into the strength of the forces the user leads, letting them select from and obtain the skills of any dead members of their force within his vision. It can also forcefully control the troops under their command. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Information Analysis Users